Jess' Birthday
by sparkly-purple-elephants
Summary: WARNING; THERE ISNT ANYTHING NEW TO THIS STORY, i just got a lot of reviews saying how i could just improve the paragraphs so sorry for posting it again, hopefully it looks a but better now:)


Jess awoke one morning laying next to her amazing boyfriend, today was her birthday. She loved her birthday, like LOVED it. Suddenly Nick stirred a bit and realised she was awake,

"Hey birthday girl" he spoke in a groggy half asleep voice then kissed her softly but sweetly.

"Nick!? Its my birthday!"

"I do know, Jess, i just said happy birthday to you..." "I know, but its just I'm sooooo happy!" She jumps off the bed and starts jumping in the air with joy, "be right back" Nick said as he walked out of the room, leaving Jess confused, she walks towards the door, but all she hears is

"Bed, now Jess, and stay there" she smiles to herself and jumps back into bed, she loved surprises.

Then Nick walked back in, with a tray full of cookies, orange juice and strawberry pancakes (all of which he made himself) "Oh my god, Nick! Did you make all of this?"

"Urr, well yeah, sort of, well yeah...okay Schmidt helped me make the pancakes but that was it."

"Its amazing thankyou so much" she smiled at him giving him a kiss.

Jess and Nick walked out of their bedroom and out there was Schmidt and Cece making out on the couch. "Ew, get a room" Jess says looking disgusted,

"Jess! Happy birthday!" Cece screamed and ran over to Jess and hugged her,

"Nick! You didn't even wash up?" She says as she skips over to the sink full of dishes, she starts to wash up the dirty plates from her breakfast.

"Ive got a present for you" Nick whispers whilst snaking his arms around her and kissing her neck, she sucks in a quick breath, turns around and swings her arms round his neck.

"What?" She says looking him in the eye, he reaches into his back pocket and lifts out a box, as she opens it she smiles and lets out a "awwww, Nick its beautiful" in this box was a sparkly but small necklace but it was enough for her.

"Look at what else is in the box" she looks down to see a note, she opens it;

To Jess, Happy Birthday, love you so much, wait for the next note, Nick xxx

She looks back up at Nick confused, he smirked at her "what next note?"

"Just you wait baby" he kissed her on the forehead and walked off, she smiled to herself when he called her 'baby'.

As the last note said around 10 minutes later she found the other note taped to her closet door, as soon as she tore it off it read;

Hey! What you doing here? Your supposed to be in the living room! Nick xxx

She laughed to herself but then did as the note said and walked into the living room to find DVD's popcorn, chocolate and sweets sitting on the table, with another note;

Come find me! xxxx

She smiled again to herself and went to the bathroom to look, she then saw ANOTHER note taped to the mirror, she starts to wonder when he did all of this without her knowing, this note said;

Shower, then put on my favourite red dress, make yourself look prettier than you already are xxxx

She then thought, 'was that a compliment, or an insult' she shrugged her shoulders, had a quick shower and ran back into her room, she saw the red dress laid on her bed with another note on it,

"Nick! Nicholas! Nick where are you!?" She shouted, she knew he wasn't to far away as the dress wasn't there when she was in her room before, she went in and read the note;

I know you are probably getting pissed at all the weird notes everywhere and that you now know that I've been in your room and got the dress out, anyway, put this on, Nick xxxxxx

She quickly threw on the dress and went over to her dressing table to put some make up on, where she found another note;

No make up, you are too beautiful to be covering that all up, xxxx

She really felt like crying honestly because she never knew how romantic Nick could actually be, she curled her hair and ran out towards the door, she wasn't really sure where she was supposed to go but it seemed like the perfect option, she saw another note taped to the door;

Come up to the roof, I'm waiting for you, my beautiful birthday girl xxxxx

She literally ran up the stairs towards the roof, and opened the door, to find on last note on the floor,

Surprise! You found me, turn around xxxxxx

She turned around to see Nick with a smile on his face as she jumped onto him, as he then put her back down, he gave her flowers,

"You remember the movie and popcorn downstairs?"

"Yeah?"

"Well i know you don't like going out too much and you'd rather stay in so i chose 5 of your favourite films, favourite snacks and drinks and your favourite person in the whole world to have a movie night in with" she laughed at his little vain joke,

"wait so why did i have to get dressed up then?"

"Its your birthday, but i just felt like i wanted to see you in that dress, because i love you in that dress, i mean i love you always but-well- you know what i mean,"

"I love you Nicholas Miller" "Happy Birthday Jessica Day, i love you more"

"thats impossible" she smiled at him as they shared a quick kiss and just stood there for a second enjoying each others embrace.


End file.
